La nouvelle menace
by Hammamlys
Summary: Post-Poudlard. Une nouvelle menace plane, bien qu'elle soit encore minime. Nos chers personnages vont sûrement devoir se battre une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois ci avec l'aide de la jeune scandinave, Svéa Göran. Quel est son rôle au sein de cette nouvelle menace ? Romance CharlieWxOC
1. Prologue

Svéa continua sa route, malgré la douleur qui lui sciait la jambe. Par Odin, ils ne l'avaient pas raté... Elle avait réussi à se sauver, mais à quel prix ? Et où pouvait elle aller désormais ?

Heureusement qu'elle avait pu voler un cheval dans une vieille ferme. Elle était incapable de se tenir debout.

Elle s'était enroulée une corde autours de la taille, qui était reliée au pommeau de la selle, elle aussi volée. Heureusement, sinon elle serait incapable de tenir assise dessus. Elle ne sentait plus sa jambe blessée, et elle se demanda si c'était bon signe...

Elle fuyait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. De la Suède, elle avait réussi à s'échapper, à traverser la frontière avec la Norvège, puis de la Norvège, elle réussi à monter clandestinement sur un bateau moldu. Elle voulait tout d'abord prendre un bateau afin d'arriver au Danemark, passer en Allemagne, puis aviser si elle pouvait continuer à descendre en Italie ou non.

Mais malheureusement, seul un bateau à destination de l'Écosse se trouvait au port, et elle du se résoudre à la prendre, car il s'agissait du seul départ possible pour la journée, et le temps pressé.

Malheureusement pour elle, ses assaillants l'attendaient déjà au Nord de l'Écosse. Ils l'attaquèrent et la blessèrent gravement à la jambe. Mais elle avait réussi à s'échapper, courant le plus rapidement possible, et le plus longtemps que lui permettait sa jambe.

Elle sentait qu'elle commençait à sombrer dans un profond sommeil, tandis que son cheval continua sa course effrénée, la menant où bon lui semblait... Pas bon signe du tout, ça...

Svéa était une créature hybride, son père Dagmar Göran, était un elfe scandinave, et sa mère, Lévannah Ingeborg, une sorcière issu d'une noble famille de sang pur suédois.

L'histoire des elfes scandinaves remonte à l'époque où Odin, père des Dieux et de la magie, régnait sur la Scandinavie. Les elfes de ce peuple, cousin des « elfes occidentaux », étaient de valeureux guerriers, entraînés pour faire partie des armées de Thor et de Tyr, deux Dieux de la guerre et de la stratégie.

Ce sont des elfes utilisant moins fréquemment la magie, mais ayant des aptitudes de combat extrêmement élevés : puissance indéfinissable, souplesse et rapidité. Des créatures pratiquement imbattables et dangereuses.

Ces elfes étaient connus pour s'être ralliés au Mage Noir durant la guerre. Ils massacrèrent des moldus de manière barbare, rappelant le peuple viking du Moyen-âge... Après la défaite du mage noir, les elfes furent jugés. Le ministère de la magie suédois, fortement influencé par le ministre moldu, les condamna alors à mort...

Dagmar fut sauvé, ainsi que Svéa, âgée de 15 ans à l'époque, grâce à sa mère. Désormais âgée de 21 ans, Svéa avait décidé de fuir sa famille, et par tout les moyens possibles.

OoOoO

Svéa se réveilla très difficilement. Elle avait mal, extrêmement mal... Elle n'était plus sur son cheval mais allongée sur un canapé,dans une pièce, entourée par quelques personnes dont elle était incapable de voir le visage, beaucoup trop dans le flou.

« Minerva regardez, elle se réveille. » Fit une voix près d'elle.

« Faites-lui boire une potion de sommeil, il faut qu'elle dorme le temps de nettoyer et recoudre sa jambe » Répondit une autre voix.

Ah, ces personnes comptaient la soigner, c'était bon signe ça.

« Que fait elle ici ? Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une elfe scandinave ? Que faisait elle si proche de Poudlard ? » Demanda la première voix ayant parlé.

« Oui Molly, j'en suis certaine, c'est une elfe scandinave. Ce qu'elle faisait près de Poudlard, je n'en sais rien. Les centaures l'ont trouvé évanouie avec cette grave blessure à la jambe. Ils l'ont ramené à Hagrid une fois la nuit tombé, qui l'a ramené au château. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas, cela aurait créé du remue-ménage autours des élèves. Et tant que je n'ai pas de réponses à mes questions, je refuse que le ministère s'en mêle. » Répondit la deuxième voix.

« Mais je pensais qu'ils avaient été tous exécutés ? »

« Eh bien, il faut croire que non. Rappelez moi quand Miss Granger aura soigné sa jambe, je pratiquerais la legilimencie pour savoir d'où elle vient »

oOoOo

Qui était donc cette Svéa ? Et qui sont ses assaillants ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici le premier chapitre de mon histoire ! Il est encore un peu court, et j'essaierai de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs la prochaine fois. J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mis à part la famille Göran qui m'appartient.**

Molly weasley assistait Hermione Granger afin de sauver la vie de la jeune « elfe » retrouvée près de Poudlard. Il s'avère finalement que l'état de la jeune femme était plus grave que ce qu'elles pensaient. La blessure avait était faite il y a de cela plusieurs jours, et de ce fait s'était infectée, provoquant une forte fièvre à la jeune femme.

Molly, d'un coup de baguette, fit léviter la jeune femme, la déshabilla, et la plongea dans un bain, veillant à ce que sa jambe ne se trempa pas trop dans l'eau. Le savon et les gants se frottèrent tous seuls sur le corps frêle de la petite elfe pendant que Molly cherchait de vieilles affaires appartenant à ses fils dans les placards.

Une fois la jeune femme lavée et habillée, Hermione se mit à recoudre sa jambe, et lui prépara plusieurs potions de sommeil et antibiotiques.

Hermione était devenu une brillante médicomage, à l'âge de 23 ans, après quatre longues années d'études. Elle s'était marié avec Ron deux ans après leurs dernière année à Poudlard, tandis que Ginny avait épousé Harry, un an après eux. Ginny était devenu une grande joueuse de Quidditch au sein des Harpies de Holyhead. Ron et Harry étaient devenu Aurors.

Tout les enfants Weasley avait quitté le nid douillé, et étaient mariés, mis à part Charlie, toujours en Roumanie. Bill marié avec Fleur, Percy avec Audrey, George avec Angelina, Ron avec Hermione, et Ginny avec Harry. A chaques vacances, le Terrier retrouvait ses anciens propriétaires au grand complet, et les enfants venaient dîner une à deux fois par semaine.

Hermione avait été appelé en urgence alors qu'elle rentrait du travail, ce vendredi soir, en début du mois de décembre. Elle termina de soigner la petite elfe, donna des conseils à Molly pour la nuit, puis rentra chez elle afin d'aller se reposer.

Molly fit avaler une potion de sommeil à la jeune femme, la recouvra avec une couverture fine, et partie à son tour dormir.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Minerva McGonagall revint au Terrier, afin de sonder l'esprit de la jeune femme, et enfin comprendre d'où elle venait.

Elle chercha simplement les souvenirs pouvant répondre aux questions essentielles. Mais ce qu'elle vit horrifia Minerva. Elle tourna son regard vers Molly.

« Pauvre enfant » murmura t-elle.

Elle attendit l'arrivée de la famille Weasley, c'est à dire Ron, Arthur, Ginny et Harry afin de raconter ce qu'elle avait vu, ainsi que les informations qu'elle détenait déjà.

« Il s'agit d'une hybride, elle est mi-sorcière, mi-elfe. Connaissez vous l'histoire des elfes scandinaves ? Leurs demanda t-elle.

Arthur, Molly et Hermione répondirent que oui, tandis que Ginny, Ron et Harry firent non de la tête.

« On raconte que ces elfes auraient servis les Dieux d'Asgard. De valeureux guerriers combattant pour défendre leurs Dieux protecteurs de la magie. Durant le Moyen Âge, lorsque les peuples vikings se firent christianiser au Xème siècle, de nombreuses créatures magiques furent assassinées, dont les elfes. C'est pour cela, lors de l'avènement de Voldemort, ces elfes décidèrent de se rallier à lui afin de se venger des moldus. Après la défaite du Mage Noir... »

« Ils furent jugés et tous exécutés... » Termina Hermione, une expression fermée sur le visage.

« Exactement miss Granger. De ce que j'ai pu voir dans son esprit, c'est sa mère, une descendante de la famille Ingeborg qui a réussi à influencer le ministère pour la survie de cette jeune femme et de son père. Aucun des deux n'a prit part à la grande guerre, et ils furent innocentés. Seulement, son père, Dagmar Göran, ne supportant pas d'avoir perdu toute son espèce magique, mit tout en œuvre pour se venger à son tour. Notamment avec sa fille... Elle s'appelle Svéa Göran, et s'est enfuie... »

« Que s'est il passé Minerva ? »

« Premièrement je sais que nous n'avons rien à craindre d'elle. Son père est devenu fou de rage, et a tenté de faire d'elle une arme ultime, lui faisant subir une sorte d'entraînement depuis son plus jeune âge. Il intensifia le tout après la défaite de Voldemort. Une fois son « entraînement » terminé, il projetait de la faire enfanter avec un ex-mangemort de son choix. »

« La mère de cette jeune femme l'aurait laissé faire ? » S'étonna Molly, qui elle aurait tout fait pour le bien être de sa fille.

« Justement, là est le problème... Reprit Minerva, Sa mère à tenté de s'enfuir avec elle, mais Dagmar les retrouva, et sous les yeux de sa fille, assassina sa mère, avant de les ramener dans leur sombre manoir, et de reprendre « l'entraînement ». Elle a mis 3 ans avant de réussir à s'enfuir... »

« Pauvre enfant... » Murmura Molly, prise d'un élan de compassion.

« Molly, pouvez vous l'héberger le temps que le ministre de la magie ne prenne une décision ? » Lui demanda Minerva

« Oui bien sûre qu'elle peut rester ici, mais pensez vous que ça soit une bonne idée de prévenir le ministère sur son existence ? » Lui dit Molly.

« Oui, je fais confiance à Kingsley, et il me fait également confiance. J'ai sondé l'esprit de cette fille, et elle n'a aucune mauvaise pensée envers les moldus ou les sorciers vainqueur de la grande guerre. Il fera confiance à mon jugement. » Répondit Minerva.

Minerva McGonagall reparti, laissant Svéa Göran aux bons soins de la famille Weasley. Hermione fit avaler une potion de sommeil à la jeune elfe, donna encore quelques conseils à Molly.

« Vous pourrez la laisser se réveiller à partir de demain, sa jambe est en cour de cicatrisation, il ne faut pas trop qu'elle se déplace, au risque que ses plaies ne se réouvrent. »

Puis elle s'en alla avec Ron, laissant Harry et Ginny, qui avait décidé de rester le week-end entier afin d'aider Arthur et Molly.

Ils firent léviter le corps de la jeune femme endormie jusque dans la chambre de Charlie, au deuxième étage, ou l'on trouvait également la chambre de Percy et une petite salle de bain. Molly et Arthur montèrent au premier étage, on l'on retrouvait leur chambre, la chambre de Bill, ainsi qu'une deuxième salle de bain. Harry et Ginny montèrent au troisième et dernier étage, rejoindre la chambre de Ginny, à côté de la chambre des jumeaux, celle de Ron et encore une autre salle de bain.

OoOoO

Quand Svéa se réveilla, elle se rendit compte premièrement que sa jambe la faisait beaucoup moins souffrir. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle sentait qu'elle était allongée dans un lit, plutôt confortable... Puis les paroles de la veille luis revinrent en mémoire. Les personnes l'ayant accueilli ne lui voulaient normalement pas de mal.

Elle se trouvait dans une chambre décorée avec des dragons de toute sorte, et des posters représentant des gens assis sur des balais... Quelle étrange activité !

Les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge et le doré. Cela donnait une ambiance très chaleureuse et lumineuse. Il y avait bien longtemps que Svéa n'avait pas vu une pièce décorée de cette manière...

Elle tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes ne la soutinrent pas, et elle s'écroula à terre, habillée d'un boxer ainsi que d'une large chemise ne lui appartenant pas. La porte s'ouvrit subitement sur une jeune femme au long cheveux roux. Elle l'aida à se relever et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Ne bouges pas trop, tu as été gravement blessé à la jambe et tu as faillie la perdre... Si tu veux te rétablie correctement, il va falloir que tu reste allongée quelques temps. »

Svéa hocha la tête. Elle se sentait plus rassurer maintenant. La grande rouquine devant elle semblait réellement soucieuse de son état.

« Tu t'apelles Svéa c'est bien ça ? » Lui demanda Ginny, s'asseyant à côté de la petite elfe. « Moi je suis Ginny Weasley, nous sommes chez mes parents, en Angleterre. Je ne sais pas qui te poursuivais et t'as blessé, mais je peux t'assurer qu'ici tu ne risque plus rien. »

« Nous sommes en Angleterre ? Je suis allé si loin ? » Répondit l'elfe d'une petite voix.

« A vrai dire tu as été retrouvé en Écosse, près de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Tu as été ramené ici pour plus de discrétion, de tranquillité et de protection. D'où vient tu ? »

« De Suède... » Répondit Svéa.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu fuyait ta famille ? »

Svéa hocha simplement la tête, visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant. Ginny se leva, afin d'apporter un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un plat à manger pour la jeune femme. Elle était extrêmement maigre après avoir passé des semaines entières à fuir la Suède. Le fait qu'elle soit hybride l'avait probablement sauvé. Les elfes scandinaves avait également une grande capacité de survie. Un simple sorcier serait probablement mort...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre publié plus tôt que prévu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

Voila maintenant trois jours que Svéa était arrivée au Terrier. Elle ne quittait pratiquement pas sa chambre, mis à part pour les besoins urgents ou encore prendre une douche. Sa jambe le faisait maintenant pratiquement plus souffrir, mais Molly insistait pour qu'elle reste allongée, au grand désarrois de Svéa, qui commençait à avoir la bougeote.

Elle souleva les couvertures et observa sa jambe. Une grande cicatrice lui barrait la cuisse, partant de l'aine, jusqu'à l'extérieur de son genou, et les nombreux hématomes commençait à devenir violet et jaune.

Ginny Weasley, fille de Molly, venait passer un peu de temps avec elle, pour apprendre à la connaître et lui tenir compagnie. Svéa commençait à beaucoup l'apprécier, tout comme Molly, qui prenait grand soin d'elle, alors qu'elle ne la connaissait à peine. Elle s'occupait déjà d'elle comme si elle était sa propre fille. Touchant constamment son front, pour voir si la fièvre était toujours là, la bordant le soir avant d'aller se coucher, vérifier le matin si elle était réveillée afin de lui apporter son petit déjeuner... Et encore pleins d'autre petites attentions.

« Comment était ton enfance ? » Lui demanda Ginny, un après midi, tandis qu'elle lui apportait une tasse de thé fumante.

« Oh mon enfance il n'y a rien à dire. Il me semble qu'elle était normale. Mes parents étaient là, avec la famille de mon père et celle de ma mère. Ça a commençait à dégénérer après la guerre contre Voldemort. »

« Ta mère était... Mangemort ? Demanda Ginny de peur d'évoquer des souvenirs douloureux chez la petite elfe.

Svéa lui répondit par un petit sourire triste.

« Non, pas elle, mais le reste de sa famille oui. Nous n'étions pas tellement concerné moi et ma famille. J'avais 15 ans à l'époque. La famille de ma mère à été jugée et emprisonnée, mais ça ne l'a pas tellement affecté. Elle n'a jamais été heureuse avec eux. Elle a reçu une éducation de noble famille, et il faut avouer que c'est un peu... »

« Froid ? » Compléta Ginny.

« Oui c'est ça. » Répondit Svéa avec un sourire. « Je l'ai un peu ressenti quand j'étais petite, mais ça a vite changé, elle ne voulait que je vive la même chose. Et puis mon père et moi étions très proche à l'époque. » Elle s'arrêta, le visage prit par une petite expression de tristesse.

« Qu'est ce qui a changé alors ? » Demanda Ginny en lui prenant la main pour la réconforter.

« L'exécution de toute notre espèce, et de son petit frère... A partir de ce moment là, il s'est mis à considérer les sorciers et les moldus comme des monstres... Excuses moi de dire ça, mais c'est un peu vrai... Enfin pas tous, certainement pas vous, mais le ministère de Suède à quand même fait quelque chose d'horrible. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, ils auraient dû être jugés comme les autres sorciers. » Répondit Ginny.

« Les elfes scandinaves peuvent devenir extrêmement dangereux, il y avait la possibilité qu'ils se retournent contre le ministère de la magie dans un excès de fureur, c'est pour ça qu'ils les ont mis à mort... Et les massacres qu'ils ont fait sont barbares et sanglants... » La jeune femme baissa la tête, honteuse des actes de son « clan » malgré tout. Jamais elle n'aurait été capable d'un tel acte et d'une telle fureur. Peut être était-ce son côté sorcière qui l'avait totalement adouci par rapport à ça ?

« En tout cas, en ayant une famille, mon père n'a pas pris part à la guerre, et ce fut le seul. Mais après les exécutions, il était fou de rage. Il a totalement changé. Ma mère comprenait sa rage au début, mais elle a fini par comprendre que ça devenait de la folie. Quand elle a compris quel rôle j'étais censé jouer dans cette histoire, elle a voulu me protéger... Et c'en fut terminé pour elle. » Un sanglot passa dans ses dernières paroles, et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Elle avait hurler toutes les larmes de son corps cette nuit là, quand son père la ramena de force à leur manoir. Il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, et l'avait enfermé durant quelques jours, lui apportant seulement à manger. Les semaines qui suivirent, le manoir, perdu dans le nord de la Suède se mit à accueillir divers sorciers, certainement ex-mangemorts en exil. Dagmar autorisa sa fille à sortir de sa chambre quelques temps plus tard, et elle comprit qu'elle devait faire profil bas si elle ne voulait pas se faire torturer ou pire, finir comme sa pauvre mère...

« Je ne reconnaissais plus mon père, il n'était pas le même, après avoir tué sa propre femme, plus rien ne faisait barrière dans ses projets insensés, et je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait advenir de moi. Il avait continué mon entraînement, plus difficile encore qu'avant, me punissant pour chaque échec et maudissant ma « moitié sorcière » qui me venait de ma mère. En gros je n'ai pas le même niveau qu'un elfe scandinave, étant une créature hybride, mais j'ai développé d'autres capacités... »

« Comme quoi ? » Lui demanda Ginny.

Pour répondre à sa question, Svéa leva sa main, et fit léviter une figurine de dragon déposée sur une commode, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans sa main.

« Tu as des capacités magiques ? Et les autres elfes n'en ont pas ? » Demanda Ginny.

« C'est assez compliqué, ils ont des capacités magiques, mais plutôt lors de rituels, dans l'art de créer des potions, des charmes et autres choses qui leurs sont propres. Depuis leurs créations, les elfes usent de cette magie seulement au service de la nature, et non à des fins personnels. Ils sont également capable de soigner n'importe quel mal. Odin nous a créé pour défendre la magie et la protéger. Nous sommes plus apte au combat. Nous sommes un peuple guerrier en quelque sorte. »

« C'est ta mère qui t'as fait développer ces capacités magiques ? »

« Oui, elle a commencé à m'y initier peu de temps avant notre fuite. Tout ce que je sais faire c'est ça. J'ai eu ensuite trois ans pour m'y entraîner et c'est ce qui 'a permis de m'échapper. Sans que le sorcier en charge de m'enfermer dans ma chambre ce soir ne s'en rende compte, j'ai pu lui voler les clés, et m'enfuir dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte et alerte les autres pour s'élancer à ma poursuite. Le reste tu le connais déjà... » Dit elle en montrant sa jambe.

Ginny acquiesça.

Molly avait également écouté ces récits, et s'était prise d'affection pour la petite elfe. Rien d'étonnant connaissant Molly Weasley, mais cela surpris quelque peu Svéa, de voir une femme (probablement un peu plus âgée qu'aurait dû l'être sa propre mère) lui donnait un peu d'attention, voir même d'amour presque maternel. Bien qu'âgée de presque 21 ans, Svéa en fut profondément touchée, n'ayant pas reçu d'amour depuis bien longtemps maintenant. C'est ce qui poussa également Molly à vouloir que la jeune femme reste au Terrier, et refusa les propositions de Minerva pour la transférer ailleurs si elle le désirait.

OoOo

« Ça va tu n'as pas trop mal ? » Demanda Hermione Granger tandis que Svéa descendait lentement les escaliers du Terrier

« Non non je t'assures, c'est pratiquement guéri ! Merci ! » Répondit Svéa.

Sa jambe lui faisait encore un peu mal lorsque le poids de son corps était appuyé dessus, mais elle était trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin se lever, et n'en dis rien, faisant mine que tout allait bien. Trois jours sans bouger et en étant parfaitement consciente, c'était bien trop long à son goût.

« Bon alors, il va falloir commencer une petite rééducation pour ta jambe, il se pourrait que tu... » Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase :

A peine le pied posé sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, Svéa aperçut à travers une porte fenêtre l'immense colline qui surplombait le Terrier. Alors ni une ni deux, elle s'élança en courant au dehors, folle de joie. L'air de l'hiver qui caressait ses joues ne lui fit aucun mal, elle avait grandit en Suède après tout.

Elle aperçut derrière Hermione qui courait pour la rattraper.

« Svéa attend ! Ne cours pas comme ça bon sang, tu veux encore te faire mal ! »

Svéa se retourna vers elle, un immense sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

« J'apprécie le fait de pouvoir sortir sans avoir besoin de regarder derrière moi ou de me cacher. » Lui répondit Svéa comme excuse. Mais une autre voix rugit encore plus fort que celle d'Hermione.

« QUI L'A LAISSEE SORTIR ! » Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Molly Weasley.

« RENTRES TOUTE DE SUITE DANS CETTE MAISON JEUNE FILLE, SINON JE TE PROMET QUE TU PASSERAS LE RESTE DE LA SEMAINE ENFERMEE DANS TA CHAMBRE ! »

Svéa ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et suivi Hermione jusqu'à l'intérieur, en évitant de montrer qu'elle boitait encore un peu, trop effrayée par l'idée de devoir encore rester allongée quelques jours.

« Tu veux attraper froid en plus de ça ! » Continua Molly d'une voix un peu plus douce.

En effet, Svéa portait une chemise rouge un peu trop large pour elle, avec un simple pantalon noir, serré à sa taille par une ceinture, et de simples chaussettes en laine aux pieds. Évidemment, ce n'était pas suffisant pour affronter le froid

OoOoO

L'après midi touchait à sa fin, et Molly incita Hermione à rester dîner. Etant donné que Ron risquait de rentrer tard, Hermione accepta.

Svéa partageait enfin un repas avec une partie de la famille Weasley. Arthur, Molly et Hermione seulement. Tous furent étonnés de voir une jeune femme souriante et riant aux blagues faites durant le repas. Ils s'attendaient plutôt à voir une jeune femme timide, brisée, tentant de remonter la pente après les épreuves qu'elle avait enduré.

« Ta vie d'avant ne te manque pas ? » Lui demanda finalement Arthur.

« Oh vous savez, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai oublié ce qu'était ma vie d'avant... A vrai dire, cela va faire 6 ans que je vivais au sein de ce « carnage émotionnel ». C'est bien pour fuir ce qu'il reste de ma famille que j'ai décidé de quitter la Suède... Maintenant que c'est fait, et que j'ai réussi à m'en tirer, principalement grâce à vous tous d'ailleurs, et je vous serais jamais assez reconnaissante pour ça, je dois aller de l'avant. C'est ce que je cherche, construire ma vie ailleurs, loin de _lui_. »

« Tu n'as pas à nous remercier ma chérie, ce qu'on a fait est tout a fait normal, nous n'allions pas laisser une jeune fille blesser au beau milieu de la forêt. » Lui dit Molly avec un sourire sincère.

« Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver quoi faire de ma vie. Je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment chez vous, je pense que je m'impose déjà assez comme ça... »

« Tu peux rester aussi longtemps qu'il te le faudra. » La coupa Molly.

« Oui bien sûre, prend ton temps pour te retourner, rien ne presse. En tout cas je sais que Kingsey Shaklebolt voulait passer te voir à un moment dans la semaine. C'est le ministre de la magie ici, en Angleterre, il pourra très certainement t'aider dans tes futurs projets. Du moins il saura qu'elles sont tes possibilités. » Lui dit Arthur.

Svéa sourit. Son but avait été atteint. Ou du moins presque... Les Weasley étaient des gens charmants et généreux, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu de personnes comme ça. C'était grâce à eux qu'elle retrouvait aussi rapidement le sourire.

Le dîner se termina, et Hermione décida que c'était le moment de rentrer chez elle. Elle promit à Svéa qu'elle repasserait la voir dès le lendemain, avec des vêtements qui ne lui servait plus, afin qu'elle est quelque chose de plus adapté à mettre sur le dos, que les vieux vêtements des enfants Weasley.

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que Svéa monta dans « sa » chambre, afin d'aller se coucher. La joie d'être encore en vie, en bonne santé, et entourée de gens qui ne lui voulaient aucun mal. Désormais, fini la torture, les longues séances de combat contre son père qui lui faisait mordre la poussière, les soirée enfermée dans sa chambre en attendant son repas avant d'aller dormir. Et terminé les regards insistants des partisans de son père qui en disaient long sur leurs désirs... Heureusement que son père leur avait interdit de la toucher... Elle n'aurait pas supporté ce mal en plus de tout le reste. Mais cela ne fut pas fait par gentillesse ou amour. Non, car son père la destinait à autre chose : procréer avec l'un des plus puissants magiciens qu'il fut possible, et heureusement, personne n'avait encore été désigné...

Oui, Svéa s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres ce soir, en se sentant enfin libre, sans inquiétude ou peur, entourée de personnes admirables.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, s'en suivit un combat féroce avec Molly Weasley : Elle découvrit avec stupeur que Svéa était en quelque sorte « végétarienne ».

« Comment ça tu ne manges pas de « chair animale » ?! » Lui dit Molly en reprenant ses mots, voyant qu'elle refusait d'ingurgiter le bacon préparé pour le petit déjeuner.

« Eh bien... Nous n'avons jamais mangé d'animaux jusqu'à présent, et cela fait partie de nos « coutumes »... » Répondit Svéa d'une petite voix.

« Mais c'est totalement aberrant ! Tu as besoin de manger de la viande, il faut que tu reprennes des forces, tu es toute maigre! » Repris Molly.

« Mais non, je vous assure que je n'en ai pas besoin... » Répondit Svéa d'une voix incertaine.

Arthur était déjà parti travailler, laissant Molly et Svéa seules.

« Avec tout le sang que tu as perdu, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger ce morceau bacon ! »

« Enfin maman laisse la tranquille, puisqu'elle te dis qu'elle ne mange pas de viande ! » Fit une voix moqueuse derrière elle.

« GEORGE » s'écria Molly avant de se jeter dans les bras de son fils.

« Oh maman arrêtes, on se voit souvent, c'est pas la peine de me serrer comme ça. »

« Oui mais c'est pas tout les jours que tu viens passer quelques jours chez nous ! » Lui répondit Molly en l'embrassant. « Angelina n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Oh elle nous rejoindra plus tard ne t'inquiète pas, elle est chez ses parents pour quelques jours, étant seul chez moi, je suis venu plus tôt. »

Puis son regard s'arrêta sur la petite créature assise à la table de la cuisine.

« Alors c'est à ça que sa ressemble un elfe scandinave ? » Lança t-il, avec un petit sourire taquin sur le visage.

« George enfin, il y d'autre manière de dire bonjour à une inconnue ! » Le réprimanda Molly.

« Seulement la moitié. » Répondit Svéa, avec un le même sourire taquin.

Georges se servit une tasse de thé tandis qu'il expliquait à sa mère ses dernières inventions désormais en vente à son magasin de _Farces et attrapes_.

« Eolias gère le magasin jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, puis j'irais à mon tour la semaine prochaine. On alterne pour les fêtes de fin d'années, pour que chacun puisse profiter de sa famille de son côté. »

« Tu lui diras qu'il passe nous voir à la maison, il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. » Lui dit Molly.

Eolias Garrhway était l'un des amis les plus proches de Georges Weasley, ils s'étaient associés pour gérer le magasin quelques temps après la mort de Fred.

Svéa, qui n'était toujours pas autorisée à mettre le pied dehors, passa sa journée assise près du feu à lire les livres trouvés dans la petite bibliothèque des Weasley, ou à discuter avec le nouveau venu, avec qui elle commençait à bien s'entendre.

Ginny et Hermione passèrent en début de soirée, avec des sacs remplis de vêtements de toutes sortes.

« Je t'ai ramené tous ce que j'avais, tu n'auras qu'à faire le tri de ce qui te va, et puis je récupérerai le reste pour le donner à une association. » Lui dit Ginny.

« Il y des vêtements d'été comme d'hiver, et même des tenus de soirée. » Lui dit Hermione.

« Merci les filles, vous n'étiez pas obligées de ma ramener tous ça ! » Leur dis Svéa.

« J'ai pensé à t'acheter quelques sous vêtements aussi. » Lui dit Ginny en lui tendant une petite poche rempli de petites culottes de toutes sortes. Pour les soutient-gorge, je connaissais pas ta taille alors je t'ai ramené quelques uns des miens. Il y en a que je n'ai jamais mis, ma taille n'arrête jamais de changer, alors tu verras ce qui te va. »

Svéa fit quelques essayages principalement pour les vêtements d'hiver. La silhouette musclée de Ginny par le Quidditch semblait mieux lui correspondre, bien que de nombreux pulls d'Hermione lui allait parfaitement. Elle les remercia une nouvelle fois, et leur promis de faire le tri le plus rapidement possible avec le reste.

 **Et voilà ! Je sais, pour l'instant c'est lent, mais le début de l'action et de la romance ne vont par tarder à arriver. A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voilà le troisième chapitre de l'histoire, encore une fois plus tôt que prévu ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser, car en relisant les précédents chapitres, j'ai remarqué qu'il restait encore quelques fautes d'orthographe et de frappe. Je les corrigerai le plus rapidement possible, promis ! Ensuite, j'ai remarqué que j'avais mal écrit le prénom d'Eolas Garrhway. Je l'ai écrit Eolias, mais c'est Eolas. Je corrigerai cela aussi le plus rapidement possible.**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture !**

A la fin de la semaine, Svéa avait fait la connaissance de pratiquement toute la famille Weasley. Certains avaient été piqué par la curiosité de voir la nouvelle protégée de la famille. C'est ainsi que les soirs, les repas se succédaient : Tout d'abord Ginny et Harry, bien que Svéa connaissait déjà bien Ginny, elle n'avait jamais rencontrer le survivant, celui dont on avait tant parler après la guerre contre Voldemort. Bien qu'il était présent le week-end de son « arrivée », celui-ci n'avait pas osé venir faire la connaissance de la jeune femme alitée dans la chambre de Charlie, laissant plutôt faire son épouse et sa belle-mère. Elle rencontra également Ronald Weasley, qui était passé un autre soir avec Hermione. Puis ce fut le tour de Bill Weasley et de son épouse Fleur. Svéa la trouva magnifique est extrêmement sympathique. Elle eut également l'occasion de rencontrer Percy et Audrey Weasley, et leur fille Molly. Svéa appréciait grandement les repas familiaux qui se déroulaient au Terrier. Pas une seule fois elle ne s'était sentie de trop, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

Et ce fut en fin de semaine, un dimanche matin, que Kingsley Shaklebolt arriva à son tour au Terrier, afin de rencontrer cette fameuse elfe scandinave.

« Bonjour Svéa », lui dit il avec un sourire poli en lui tendant sa main.

« Bonjour Monsieur. » Répondit elle en lui serrant la main.

« Bien, Minerva m'a déjà expliqué ce que j'ai à savoir sur toi. J'ai en quelques sortes un marché à te proposer. » Lui dit il directement, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur les détails.

Svéa se redressa sur sa chaise, dans la cuisine des Weasley, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle avait toute son attention.

« Tu es venu en Angleterre dans le but de commencer une autre vie me semble t-il. Dans ce cas, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour te donner la civilité anglaise. Avant toute chose, tu devras certainement passer une audience sous véritaserum au ministère devant le Magenmagot, rien de méchant je te le promet. C'est seulement pour officialiser ta totale innocence, bien que je crois Minerva sur parole. Tu as quand même « fréquenté » des mangemorts pendant un certain temps. »

Svéa acquiesça, se demandant tout de même ce que pouvait être un « audience sous véritaserum »

« Grâce à toi, nous sommes au courant d'une nouvelle menace, bien qu'elle semble assez minime pour l'instant, et nous savons également où se cache cette menace. Bien évidemment nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'arrêter, étant donné que ces mangemorts se cachent en Suède. Mais tu es également susceptible de nous conduire à eux n'est ce pas ? » Lui demanda Kingsley.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans le regard de Svéa. Il était hors de question qu'elle remette un seul pied en Suède, et encore moins jusqu'à l'ancien territoire bien caché des elfes scandinaves. Elle avait failli mourir pour s'échapper, il était hors de question qu'elle ne se jette dans la gueule loup dès maintenant. Kingsley paru le comprendre aussitôt, et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te demanderais pas d'y retourner. De toute manière, aucune opération ne sera possible avant un bon moment. Non, ce que j'ai à te proposer est tout autre : j'aimerais que tu rentre au service du ministère de la magie. Que tu occupes un poste au sein des forces spéciales. Je connais tes capacités de survie inhumaine, et elles pourront être grandement utiles. Tu as, normalement, des capacités de soigneur, ce qui pourrait sauver la vie de tes éventuels collègues. »

Svéa l'écouta parler. Ce poste semblait être dangereux.

« Tu as également de grandes capacités de combats et de self-défense. De ce fait, je te propose un poste d'espionne au sein des forces spéciales du ministère de la magie d'Angleterre. Les missions sont assez rares en ce moment. De ce fait, je te demanderai également de donner des « cours » de combat, particulièrement de défense dans les cas les plus extrêmes, à nos aurors ainsi qu'à tes futurs collègues, si tu acceptes bien évidemment. » Reprit Kingsley.

Svéa pris son menton entre deux doigts, la mine sérieuse. Effectivement, il s'agissait d'un gros poste, visiblement risqué. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voyait pas comment mettre ses services pour l'Angleterre d'une autre manière.

« Bien évidemment, tu auras un salaire plus que raisonnable en conséquent des risques. En échange, et ce même si tu refuse, je te promet de doubler les protections des frontières, au cas où une de tes « anciennes connaissances » tenterait de mettre les pieds en Angleterre. » Lui dit Kingsley devant sa mine sérieuse. « Je ne te cache pas que tu pourrais être un véritable atout pour l'Angleterre. »

« C'est d'accord » Répondit finalement Svéa. « Marché conclu ».

« Parfait. Je te tiendrais au courant de tes nouvelles fonctions après les fêtes de fin d'année. Je te laisse le temps de t'adapter au monde des sorciers en Angleterre. Il faudrait bien évidemment éviter d'ébruiter tes origines scandinaves... Cacher que tu es une elfe ne sert à rien. Disons que dès aujourd'hui, tu es une elfe occidentale ayant décidé de se civiliser dans la communauté sorcière. C'est très rare, mais cela existe. »

Kinglsey observa la jeune femme devant lui. Elle avait de longues boucles blondes qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Sa peau était bien évidemment d'une blancheur extrême, presque inhumaine. Ses oreilles étaient tout de monde assez pointu, bien qu'elle le soit moins que les autres elfes. Ses yeux étaient vert d'eau, et c'était l'élément qui jouait en sa faveur. Les elfes scandinaves avaient les yeux bleu-violet. Elle avait probablement dû hériter des yeux de sa mère. En tout cas, grâce à cela, rien ne sautait aux yeux concernant ses origines scandinaves, mis à part ces cheveux blonds et sa peau blanche bien évidement, mais cela importait peu. La couleur de cheveux des elfes pouvait varier entre le blond, le roux ou le noir, et la blancheur de la peau était une caractéristique de n'importe qu'elle sorte d'elfe. Les elfes scandinaves eux, avaient la particularité très précise de leur yeux, et avaient pratiquement tous les cheveux plus ou moins blond.

« Peut être qu'un changement concernant ton nom va devoir s'imposer. Göran, c'est bien ça ? »

Svéa hocha la tête. Changer de nom lui importait peu.

« Je vais me renseigner avant, voir si le nom de ton père est connu au sein de la communauté magique. Si c'est la cas, je t'attribuerais un nouveau nom, d'accord ? »

« Aucuns problèmes. » Lui répondit Svéa.

« Bien, j'aurais bien aimé voir tes capacités de plus près, mais je doute que Molly soit d'accord, alors je repasserais te voir plus tard. Bien, j'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance Svéa Göran », lui dit Kingsley en se levant et lui tendant la main.

« Moi de même Monsieur le Ministre. » Répondit Svéa, répondant à sa poignée de main.

Knigsley sortit de la cuisine, salua Molly qui attendait dans le salon -n'ayant pas voulu assister à leur entrevu- puis il transplana.

« Alors ma chérie, ça s'est bien passé ? » Lui demandant Molly en entrant dans la cuisine du Terrier.

« Oui très bien, il m'a proposé un poste au sein du ministère ! » Répondit Svéa, enjouée de pouvoir se sentir utile pour une nation.

« Oh c'est merveilleux tout ça ! Tu vois que tout s'arrange facilement », lui dit Molly en l'étreignant.

OoOoO

Durant l'après midi, ce fut au tour d'Eolas Garrhway de se présenter à la petite elfe. Celui-ci débarqua au Terrier en fin d'après midi, dans le but de faire un compte rendu à George sur les ventes de la semaine dans leur magasin.

Tandis que Molly préparait le dîner, refusant la moindre aide de personne, George eut subitement l'idée d'apprendre le Quidditch à Svéa.

« Tu es à moitié sorcière non ? » Lui lança celui-ci en lui tendant un de ses anciens balais.

« Oui mais j'ai jamais fait ça ! » Protesta Svéa.

« Eh bien tu vas apprendre. » Conclut Eolas.

Ils montrèrent à la jeune femme comment s'envoler dans les airs, et de quelles manières on pouvait contrôler un balais. Puis ils l'incitèrent à enfourcher le sien, et à s'élancer à son tour.

« Non vraiment les gars, ça ne me dit rien du tout ! » Protesta la jeune femme, toujours au sol le balais entre ses jambes, tout en regardant les deux énergumènes virevolter autours d'elle.

« Aller Své ! Tu ne risques rien, au pire des cas on te rattrape ! » Lança George.

« Ne nous fait pas croire que tu as le vertige, on ne te croira pas. » Repris Eolas.

Voyant qu'ils ne la lâcheraient pas, Svéa se lança, tapa son pied contre le sol, et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à s'écraser sur le sol. Mais contre toute attende, elle monta dans les airs à une allure convenable, et arriva à la hauteur des deux garçons, en tentant de se stabiliser dans les airs.

« Voilà c'est ça, c'est toi qui contrôles ton balais. Si tu veux avancer, appuie légèrement tes mains sur l'avant du manche, si tu veux ralentir, tire le manche dans l'autre sens. Pour tourner, il te suffit de tirer le manche dans la direction voulu. » Lui dit Eolas.

Svéa s'exécuta. Elle fit quelques tours, assez lentement, faisant des gestes encore hésitant. Quand elle se rendit compte que c'était son manque de confiance qui l'empêchait d'exécuter les mouvements comme elle le voulait, elle se détendit, et accéléra légèrement.

« C'est génial en fait ! » Cria t-elle à l'adresse des deux amis tandis qu'elle virevolter dans tout les sens au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Ils la laissèrent s'habituer encore quelques instants, puis l'intimèrent de descendre afin de lui expliquer les règles du Quidditch. George jouait normalement comme batteur, et Eolas comme poursuiveur. Chacun leur tour, ils emmenèrent la jeune femme dans les airs, et lui firent tester d'abord le rôle de poursuiveur. Eolas lui fit faire quelques passes dans les airs, avant de lui intimer d'accélérer la cadence de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un match, avec George comme faux gardien, et deux arbres comme but. Puis ils lui donnèrent une batte et libérèrent un cognard, et s'entraînèrent à frappé dedans et a l'éviter.

Ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'elle ferait, avec beaucoup d'entraînement bien sûre, un bon batteur. Ce fut donc sous les protestations de Molly Weasley que les jeunes gens descendirent de leurs balais, tandis qu'elle criait que s'ils blessaient Svéa avec leurs bêtises de jeu barbare, ça allait certainement barder pour eux. Ils rentrèrent dîner avec les parents Weasley, puis Eolas rentra chez lui, leur souhaitant bonne nuit, et promettant qu'il reviendrait pour entraîner Svéa au Quidditch.

oOoOo

Et ce fut au matin du 12 décembre, aux alentours de 8h du matin, que Charlie Weasley débarqua au Terrier.

Lorsqu'il descendit la colline qui surplombait la maison, un immense sourire illumina ses lèvres. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu. Après la bataille finale contre Voldemort, il était resté un peu, le temps de se consoler lui-même et le reste de la famille des pertes qu'avait commis la guerre. Depuis, il n'était pratiquement pas revenu, malgré les protestations de sa mère.

Bien évidemment, il n'avait prévenu personne de sa visite, voulant leur faire la surprise, au matin de son propre anniversaire. Et oui, aujourd'hui, Charlie Weasley fêtait ses 30 ans. Son patron, à la réserve de Roumanie, lui avait accorder 3 semaines de vacances. Tout d'abord pour fêter son anniversaire et les fêtes de fin d'année en famille, mais aussi pour qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir à une proposition faîte par son patron. Mais pour cela, il verrait plus tard.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il entra dans la cuisine du Terrier, aux alentours de 8h du matin. Arthur et George venait de partir quelques instants plus tôt, laissant Molly seule dans la cuisine, et Svéa, qui dormait encore, ayant besoin de récupérer encore un peu de sommeil. (Ou bien simplement par pur paresse.)

« CHARLIE ! » Cria la matriarche Weasley lorsqu'elle vit son deuxième fils entrer, tout en se jetant sur lui pour le serrer fermement dans ses bras.

« Maman, comment tu vas. » Lui dit il, la serrant contre lui en retour.

« Oh Charlie mon fils, comme je suis contente de te voir. » Continua t-elle, pleurant presque de joie.

« Moi aussi maman, je suis content d'être là. » Répondit il, s'amusant de voir toujours les même réactions chez sa mère.

« J'allais t'envoyer un hibou, joyeux anniversaire mon grand ! » Lui dit elle, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« Merci. Tout le monde est parti ? » demanda t-il.

« Oui à l'instant, mais je vais envoyer un hibou à tout le monde pour les prévenir de ton arrivée, ils vont être content de te revoir, ça fait si longtemps, tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu venais ! » Lui dit elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« La surprise n'aurait pas été là sinon. » Lui répondit il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Je vais prévenir tout le monde que tu es là, et je vais organiser un repas de famille ce soir, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on a 30 ans ! »

« Oh maman, ne t'embêtes pas. »

« Oh je ne m'embêtes pas, il y a bien longtemps que la famille n'avait pas été réuni au grand complet, ça me fait plaisir ! »

Charlie sourit devant cette déclaration. Sa mère n'avait pas changer d'un poil, et cela lui fit plaisir, ça lui avait manqué.

« Tu as pris un petit déjeuner ? Tu veux que je te fasse réchauffer quelque chose mon grand ? » Lui demanda t-elle, tout en faisant réchauffer des œufs et du bacon.

« Oui je veux bien, mais je vais d'abord prendre une douche et poser mes affaires dans ma chambre. » Lui répondit il.

« C'est d'accord, vas y, je te prépare du thé. »

Alors que Charlie montait les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, Molly se souvint subitement que la chambre de Charlie était occupée. Elle courut à sa poursuite jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle trouva Charlie, au pas de la porte, une main sur la poignée, qui la regardait, se demandant ce qu'il y avait. Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence, puis elle ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre.

Ils découvrirent ainsi la petite elfe complètement enroulait dans les couvertures, qui dormait profondément, laissant entrevoir seulement sa folle chevelure blonde, qui dépassait des couvertures.

« Pardon mon grand, je ne savais pas que tu revenais, alors je lui ai laissé ta chambre pour s'installer. Tu n'as qu'à prendre la chambre de Percy en attendant. » Lui dit elle en désignant la porte d'à côté. « Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure, évites de faire du bruit. » Lui dit sa mère en redescendant vers la cuisine.

Charlie haussa les épaules, et ouvrit la chambre de Percy afin d'y déposer ses affaires. Puis il parti en direction de la salle de bain, en face de sa chambre, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette nouvelle venue.

Il resta quelques instants sous la douche, appréciant l'eau chaude qui détendait ses muscles encore endoloris par ses précédentes altercations avec les dragons. Puis il sortit, se sécha, et s'habilla.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il vit la porte d'en face, la porte de sa chambre, s'ouvrir en même temps. Et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit une petite blonde, baillant aux corneilles et se frottant les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

Svéa, qui avait entendu quelques petits bruits dans la maison, et tiraillée par une envie de faire pipi qui était de plus en plus pressante, décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, s'étirant, baillant, puis frottant ses yeux encore tirés par le sommeil. Puis elle remarqua brusquement un jeune homme en face d'elle, accoudé sur la porte de la salle de bain, la regardant visiblement amusé.

Charlie la détailla quelques instants. Ses oreilles pointus étaient tout de même assez visibles sous ses boucles, et il devina qu'elle avait des origines elfiques. Elle avait une peau d'une blancheur presque inhumaine. Ne portant qu'une simple chemise bien trop grande pour elle, d'ailleurs _sa_ chemise, celle qu'il portait lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard, il remarqua une jambe qui semblait avoir subi quelques mauvais traitements, ainsi que divers petits symboles tatoués un peu partout sur son petit corps. Quel étrange contraste, se dit il.

« Bonjour, je suis Charlie Weasley. » Lui dit-il simplement, après quelques secondes.

Svéa, entendant le prénom Charlie, fit le rapprochement entre son nom et le nom qui était inscrit sur la porte de la chambre qu'elle occupait.

« Svéa Göran. » Répondit elle d'une voix rocailleuse, encore endormit. « C'est ta chambre ? » Rajouta t-elle ensuite.

Charlie haussa un sourcil, amusé, et répondit :

« Oui, et c'est ma chemise aussi. » Dit il montrant l'unique vêtement qu'elle portait.

Svéa baissa la tête et remarqua soudainement qu'elle portait simplement une chemise et une petite culotte noire. Prenant conscience de sa demi-nudité devant un parfait inconnu, ses joues prirent une couleur rosée, et elle retourna aussitôt dans la chambre fermant bien la porte derrière elle, dans le but de mettre quelque chose de plus décent, toujours sous le regard amusé de Charlie Weasley.

Il rigola quelques instants voyant la réaction gêné de la jeune femme, et décida qu'il l'avait suffisamment embêté pour le moment, et redescendit vers la cuisine.

 **Et voilà, l'entrée de Charlie Weasley dans l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !**


	5. Chapitre 4

« Dis moi maman, depuis quand tu invites des elfes à la maison ? » Dit Charlie en arrivant dans la cuisine, encore intrigué et amusé par la rencontre qu'il venait de faire.

« Tu as vu Svéa ? C'est une longue histoire... » Répondit Molly, avant d'entreprendre de lui raconter brièvement ses quelques « aventures » avant d'arriver au Terrier.

Charlie avait effectivement entendu parler du massacre fait en Suède quelques années auparavant. Un de ses collègues de la réserve de Roumanie était d'origine finlandaise, et lui avait raconté les événements survenu dans toute la Scandinavie. Car oui, le massacre avait touché toute la Scandinavie, et pratiquement tous les elfes de cette espèce avaient été éradiqués de la planète, mis à part quelques cas à part, comme cette fameuse Svéa Göran.

Ils entendirent un bruit de pas dans les escaliers une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, laissant apparaître la petite elfe, habillée d'un jean et d'un épais pull noir. Elle salua Molly et pris place à la table, s'asseyant en face de Charlie. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un petit sourire moqueur, s'attendant à la mettre mal à l'aise, mais contre toute attente, elle répondit à son sourire.

« Svéa, je te présente mon deuxième fils, Charlie. Son arrivée n'était pas prévu, mais le voilà venu tout droit de Roumanie. » Lui dit Molly.

« De Roumanie ? Et que faisais tu la-bas, Charlie Weasley ? » Lui demanda Svéa, piquée par la curiosité.

« Je suis soigneur et éleveur de dragons. » Lui répondit il.

« De dragons, vraiment ? Intéressant. C'est possible d'élever un dragon ? »

« Bien sûre. La réserve de Roumanie et l'une des plus grandes du monde. C'est quelque chose de fascinant. »

« Les seuls dragons que j'ai approché étaient sauvages, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de les élever. » Reprit Svéa, tout en se servant une tasse de thé.

Charlie, lui, faillit recracher la gorgée qu'il venait de boire. Approcher un dragon à l'état sauvage ? Mais c'était du suicide !

« Pardon ? » Lui dit il, perplexe.

« Les territoires des elfes se trouve au nord de la Suède. La bas, il y avait un nid de dragons, tout en haut d'une montagne, des suédois à museau court pour être exacte. Il nous arrivait souvent de les rencontrer. » Expliqua t-elle

« Mais ils ne vous ont jamais attaqué ? » Lui demanda t-il, se rappelant à quel point un suédois à museau court pouvait devenir agressif lorsqu'un étranger s'approchait trop près de son habitat.

« Non, jamais. Ils sont habitués à nous depuis bien longtemps. Et puis, je pense que les dragons n'ont pas les mêmes réactions avec les elfes qu'avec les sorciers. Nous sommes... Des « créatures magiques » en quelques sortes nous aussi. Du coup ça dû certainement faciliter les choses. Enfin je ne sais pas, je n'y connais rien, mais ça à toujours été comme ça, nous avons toujours pu approcher les dragons. »

Charlie n'en revenait, il avait du mal à imaginer cette jeune femme, aussi petite et frêle, approcher un dragon sauvage. Il y avait peu de femmes à la réserve de dragons, et les seules qu'il y avait étaient des femmes fortes, robustes et endurcis par la tâche. Décidément cette « gamine » devenait intéressante, se dit il.

« En tout cas je comprend mieux le décors de ta chambre, » Lui dit Svéa. « Tu voudras certainement la récupérer d'ailleurs ? »

« Oh on, ne t'embêtes pas, maintenant que tu y es installée restes y, ça ne me gène pas. Je prendrais celle de Percy. Et puis, il y a bien longtemps que je n'y vit plus. » Lui répondit il.

Après quelques instants, il rajouta :

« Par contre je veux bien récupérer ma chemise. »

Svéa répondit à son sourire moqueur :

« Je la laverai et te le donnerai dès ce soir alors. » Dit elle en se levant, embarquant sa tasse de thé brûlante avec elle.

« Enfin Charlie, tu embêtes déjà cette pauvre enfant, je ne t'ai élevé comme ça ! » Intervint Molly qui avait suivi toute la conversation.

« Oh c'est rien Molly, juste une petite blague. » Lui dit Svéa, en déposant un petit baiser sur le joue de celle ci. « Merci pour le petit déjeuner, c'était excellent, comme d'habitude. »

« Ce serait meilleur si tu te décidais à manger de la viande ! Enfin, à ton âge on a besoin ! Regardes comme tu es petite et frêle ! » Rétorqua Molly.

« Oh vous savez, je ne suis pas aussi frêle que j'en ai l'air. N'oubliez pas que j'ai survécu plusieurs semaines en pleine nature et blessée en plus de ça. » Répondit Svéa en partant en direction du salon.

Pas étonnant se dit Charlie. Si elle pouvait approcher des dragons sauvages, survivre plusieurs semaines en pleine nature n'avait rien d'étonnant.

« Mais si on ne t'avais pas retrouvé et soigné, tu ne serais peut être plus de ce monde jeune fille. » Lança Molly.

« Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de ce que vous faîtes pour moi ! » Lança la voix de Svéa depuis le salon.

OoOoO

Svéa voulait laisser un peu d'intimité à Molly et son fils qui ne s'étaient pas revu depuis longtemps. C'est pour cela qu'elle termina sa tasse de thé dans le salon, assise sur un pouf, près du feu, avec un roman moldu appelé « Orgueil et Préjugés ». Svéa connaissait très bien le monde moldu, appréciant particulièrement la musique et la littérature. Sa mère, bien qu'étant issu d'une famille de mangemort et de sang pur, avait développé un talent particulier pour la danse. Elle s'était particulièrement perfectionné dans les danses de salon moldu, tel que la salsa, le tango, ou encore la valse, le foxtrot ou la rumba. Quand à son père, il avait développé un talent particulier pour la musique, chantant d'une magnifique voix lyrique, accompagné de sa harpe.

Bien évidemment, Svéa n'avait hérité d'AUCUNS de ses talents particuliers, au grand désarrois de ses parents : elle chantait comme une casserole, et lorsque ses doigts entraient en contact avec une harpe, elle avait le mérite de casser les cordes sans qu'aucun son gracieux ne soit émis. Quand à la danse elle, préférait les rythmes endiablé du rock'n'roll, et n'arrivait jamais à exécuter tous ces pas si technique et difficile, et préférait virevolter comme bon lui semblait sur les rythmes qu'elle écoutait. Elle aimait également les autres musiques moldu, tel que le jazz ou la soul et le gospel.

Ses parents, malgré les revirements qu'il y eut par la suite, l'avait élevé de manière « ouverte ». Elle eut le loisir d'apprendre plusieurs langues (tel que l'anglais qu'elle parlait couramment malgré un léger accent que l'on entendait un peu), bien évidemment la littérature, la musique, la géographie, l'histoire, moldu comme magique. En bref, elle n'était pas totalement ignare du monde qui l'entourait, et pouvait se vanter d'avoir une culture bien suffisante, bien qu'elle n'ai fréquenté aucune école, et qu'elle n'avait de ce fait, aucun diplôme. Ce qui n'était pas très pratique lorsque l'on voulait entrer dans le monde.

Tandis que Svéa était plongée dans ses lectures sur les aventures d'Elizabeth Bennett et du magnifique et mystérieux Mr Darcy, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle découvrit un Charlie Weasley, lui adressant un petit sourire tandis qu'il remettait quelques bûches en place dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Alors, la cohabitation avec l'armée Weasleyenne se passe bien ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Oui très bien, ta famille est vraiment géniale », lui répondit elle. « Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de personnes aussi unis ».

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais eu quelques « problèmes de cohabitations » avec ton père ces dernières années ? »

« Oh oui c'est le cas de le dire, mais bon c'est terminé maintenant, heureusement. »

Charlie comprit qu'elle ne voulait plus parler des événements passés de sa vie. Elle voulait désormais passer à autre chose, comprenant qu'elle été tombé pile poil au bon endroit. Il l'observa quelques instants, se demandant comment elle pouvait être aussi « normale » et détendu après avoir passé presque 3 ans enfermée, et presque torturée (bien que ça ne soit pas arrivée extrêmement souvent) sans personne pour la soutenir. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Svéa lui répondit :

« Tu sais, sans vouloir mettre tous ça en avant et m'en vanter, j'ai des capacités de survis qu'aucun être humain n'aura jamais avec toute la volonté du monde. J'ai également une capacité d'adaptation assez élevé. Donc j'ai pu prendre sur moi ces longues années passées auprès de personnes totalement détraquées. Bien que parfois, j'ai faillie sombrer dans une dépression des plus noires, surtout après avoir vu ma mère... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Bien qu'elle ne laissait rien transparaître, la mort de sa mère lui pesait encore pleinement sur la conscience...

« En fait c'est grâce à elle si j'ai tenu le coup jusqu'au bout. Elle me répétait sans cesse de garder espoir, et de ne pas me laisser influencer par la noirceur de mon père. Elle m'avait un peu préparé psychologiquement à vivre toutes ces horreurs, et m'avait fait promettre de rester telle que j'étais, et tout mettre en œuvre pour m'en sortir. Et une fois que ça serait fait, elle voulait que je reprenne le cours d'une vie normale, et que je sois à nouveau heureuse, comme avant, avec d'autres personnes. Pour faire honneur à sa mémoire, j'ai tout fait pour y arriver, bien que cela à pris du temps. » Expliqua t-elle.

« Et je t'assures que tu es tombé sur les bonnes personnes. Mes parents ont toujours été accueillant envers les autres. A peine a t-elle connu Harry et Hermione qu'ils faisaient déjà parti de notre famille. Tu n'imagines même pas sa joie lorsqu'ils sont rentrés de manière officielle chez les Weasley en épousant mon frère et ma sœur », lui dit Charlie.

« Oh oui j'imagine très bien. Et toi alors, comment t'es venu cette passion des dragons ? »

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours été fasciné par eux, déjà depuis tout petit. »

Svéa sourit en pensant aux nombreuses petites figurines et images qui décoraient sa chambre.

« Quand j'étais en dernière année à Poudlard, on m'a parlé de la possibilité de partir directement en apprentissage dans la réserve de dragons en Roumanie. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion au plus grand désespoir de ma mère. Au début ce fut assez difficile, j'étais assez impressionné d'approcher d'aussi près des créatures aussi puissante et dangereuse. Puis la passion à pris le dessus. C'est tellement fascinant de créer des liens avec des êtres capables de vous tuer en une seule seconde... »

Svéa sourit. Ce garçon aimait visiblement vivre dangereusement. Ils restèrent ainsi une petite demi-heure, Svéa écoutant les récits de Charlie à propos de ses aventures au sein de la réserve. Puis Molly les appela afin de l'aider à préparer le repas.

Charlie s'affairait à mettre la table, tandis que Svéa épluchait les légumes que lui avait donné Molly.

George et Eolas débarquèrent à ce moment là. Ils saluèrent Charlie, heureux de le voir de retour au Terrier. Il s'installèrent tous les cinq autour de la table, écoutant les derniers top vente de la boutique des deux amis.

« Dis moi Své, qu'est ce que tu dirais de devenir notre assistante, en quelques sortes... » Lui demanda Eolas.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Eh bien, de venir travailler au magasin avec nous, et de... Comment dire... Vérifier le bon fonctionnement de nos produits... »

« Qu'est ce que ça cache tout ça ? Tu veux que je teste vos conneries ? » Dit elle, commençant à connaître les deux énergumènes.

« Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, mais c'est à peu près ça. » Lui répondit Eolas, échangeant un regard avec George.

« Et puis, tu as besoin d'un travail, c'est toi qui l'a dis l'autre jour, non ? » Ajouta George.

« C'est vrai, mais j'ai déjà trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant que de devenir le cobaye en titre de deux dégénérés ! »

« Enfin les garçons, vous ne comptiez quand même pas lui faire tester vos cochonneries! » Lança Molly, les frappant avec son torchon. « De toute manière, Kingsley lui a déjà proposé un poste au ministère. »

« Un poste au ministère, rien que ça. »

« Et on peut savoir quel genre de poste au ministère est plus intéressant que de travailler avec Weasley&Garrhway ? Lui dirent les deux garçon.

« Je n'ai pas encore très bien comprit en quoi ça allait consister, mais je vais sûrement intégrer les forces spéciales du ministère. » Répondit Svéa.

Molly perdit soudainement son sourire.

« Quoi ! Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté sans chercher à savoir en quoi ça aller consister ! » Lui dit elle. « C'est extrêmement dangereux ! Tu risques ta vie lors de missions ! »

« Oui, je sais, mais les missions restent assez rares, et le reste du temps j'entraînerais les aurors et les autres membres des forces spéciales au combat et à la défense. » Répondit Svéa.

« Entraîner au combat et à la défense ? Une demie portion comme toi ? Je demande à voir ! » Rigola Eolas.

« Inte kid underskattar mig, kan jag sparka din röv när jag vill (trad: _ne me sous estime pas gamin, je peux te botter les fesses quand bon me semble_ ) » Répondit Svéa dans sa langue natale, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« Bien que je n'ai pas compris un piètre mot de ce que tu viens de me dire dans cette langue si barbare, je prend bien en note ce ton de provocation. » Lui répondit Eolas, lui souriant de manière machiavélique.

« Et je te conseil de ne pas le prendre à la légère, petit celte. » Lui répondit Svéa.

« Ah, nous y voilà ! Aurais tu un problème avec les celtes ? Petite viking. » Lui dit Eolas.

« Aucun, au contraire même. Je sais que certains de mes ancêtres se sont installés au nord de l'Irlande vers le Xième siècle, le temps que les choses se calme en Suède. »

« Tu nous dois donc une fière chandelle. » Répondit Eolas. « De ce fait, pour payer te dette envers nous, je te demanderai simplement de venir tester de temps en temps nos produits. »

« Plutôt partir vivre dans un camps de troll que de tester des produits défectueux Garrhway. »

« Allez Göran ! Ne sois pas effrayée, tu nous a bien fait confiance pour monter sur un balais l'autre jour, alors fais nous une nouvelle fois confiance ! »

« Je crois que ce jour sera le seul au j'oserai vous accorder ma confiance. » Répondit elle.

« Ce sera à noter dans l'histoire alors ! » Lui dit il.

« Arrêtez avec vos bêtises tout les deux, sinon c'est ma mauvaise humeur que vous allez tester sans plus tarder ! Aidez à débarrasser la table plutôt. » Intervint finalement Molly

OoOoO

Charlie décida de laisser le petit groupe au Terrier et sorti pour aller voir son frère. Molly commençait déjà les préparations du repas du soir, tandis Svéa, George et Eolas décidèrent de reprendre l'entraînement au Quidditch de Svéa.

C'est ainsi, aussi discrètement que possible, que Charlie transplana devant la chaumière aux coquillages.

Bill lui ouvrit la porte, et serra son frère cadet dans ses bras, heureux de le retrouver. Il l'invita à entrer et lui offrit une tasse de thé, assit à la table de leur cuisine.

« Fleur n'est pas là ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Non elle a emmené Victoire faire un petit tour en ville. » Lui répondit Bill.

« A vrai dire tant mieux, car je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important. » Lui dit Charlie, un air sérieux sur le visage. « Et je pense que tu es la seule personne qui ne cherchera pas à m'influencer dans ma décision. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Mon patron veut ouvrir une nouvelle réserve de dragon. Bien que celle de Roumanie est l'une des plus grande du monde, elle commence à devenir trop petite, malgré tout les agrandissements qui ont été fait. Nous commençons à nous rapprocher des certaines habitations, et cela peut être dangereux. Il s'agit d'un gros projet. Il veut ouvrir cette nouvelle réserve ici, en Grande Bretagne, car certains terrains sont parfaits pour les dragons. Étant moi-même anglais, il m'a proposé de devenir le nouveau directeur de cette future nouvelle réserve. »

« Si il te propose ce poste, c'est certainement parce qu'il te voit comme le meilleur élément au sein de ton équipe ».

« Peut être. Mais c'est un gros projet, qui va demander beaucoup de travail. Ce sera à moi de superviser l'emplacement des installations, de recruter une nouvelle équipe, puis une fois fait, ce sera à moi de prendre les décisions, bien que cela restera sa réserve. »

« C'est ce qui t'effraie ? »

« C'est un travail énorme, je ne sais pas si je suis capable... »

« Moi je vois que tu as la possibilité de monter en grade. C'est un gros poste, et si c'est à toi qu'il le propose, c'est que tu es la personne idéale pour le faire. Je comprend ta réticence, mais c'est une belle opportunité qu'il t'offre. »

« Mais s'il s'avère qu'il se soit trompé ? »

« Et bien je pense que ce cas là, ça n'est pas trop grave. Tu pourras certainement récupérer ton ancien poste en Roumanie, et ton patron nommera quelqu'un d'autre à ta place. Si c'est toi qu'il a choisi, c'est qu'à ses yeux tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Et puis que serait la vie sans prendre de risque ? »

« Tu as raison... Je ne voulais pas en parler à maman tout de suite. Je voulais prendre le temps de bien y réfléchir avant. Tu la connais, elle m'aurait déjà vu de retour à la maison... En tout cas j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir, je vais voir. »

« Il est vrai que ça va te demander beaucoup de travail. Si tu n'en pas envie ça serait tout à fait normal. Mais tel que je te connais, du moment que ça concerne tes dragons, rien ne te fait peur. Il serait peut être temps de te trouver une fille, tu ne crois pas ? » Lui dit Bill avec un sourire moqueur. « A moins que ne compte fonder une famille avec des dragons ? »

 **Les autres chapitres sont en cours de correction, je vais bientôt les re-publier.**

 **Voila un nouveaux chapitre, n'hésitez à me laisser des reviews, j'ai besoin d'avoir vos avis pour continuer !**

 **A moins que mon histoire ne plaise pas ? Dans ce cas là j'abandonne...**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Bon je suis désolé du petit retard que j'ai pris, mais je sors d'une longue période d'examen qui s'est terminé par des résultats positifs, car j'ai validé mon année à la fac.**

 **Bref, on s'en fiche, mais je suis CONTENTE !**

 **J'ai remarqué que certains lecteurs/lectrices avaient ajouté mon histoire dans leurs follow story ou dans leur favoris, et je les remercie.**

 **J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes, et n'hésitez pas à me les signaler**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

Le soir même, le Terrier se rempli petit à petit de la famille Weasley. Charlie arriva accompagné de Bill, fleur et Victoire aux alentours de 19h30. Svéa, George et Eolas avaient arrêté leur entraînement vers 18h, au moment ou la nuit tombée, totalement frigorifiés. Ils prirent chacun une douche bien brûlante avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille Weasley, désormais au grand complet. Chacun saluèrent Charlie, dans un tourbillon d'accolades et de câlins, heureux de le revoir, en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

Le dîner commença ainsi dans le joie, chacun discutant de tout et de rien, dans un immense brouhaha uniforme.

« Au fait Svéa, j'ai appris que tu intégrais les forces spéciales du ministère incessamment sous peu », lui dit discrètement Harry, assis à côté d'elle à table.

« Et tu vas nous donner des cours de boxe aussi il paraît ! » Lui dit Ron en face d'elle, la bouche pleine de poulet qu'il essayait de mâcher tout en parlant.

« Pas vraiment de boxe, mais dans l'idée c'est ça. » Répondit elle.

« Tu as prévu un programme ? »

« J'ai commencé oui, mais je ne vous dirais rien pour l'instant, vous verrez sur place ! » Répondit elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu vas également avoir des cours de magie », reprit Harry, « certains aurors t'apprendront les sortilèges nécessaires ainsi que la défense contre les forces du mal ».

Svéa acquiesça, heureuse de pouvoir également apprendre à se servir de la magie. Elle n'avait pas développer beaucoup de capacité par rapport à ça, et elle ne savait que pratiquer la magie des elfes, qui se manifestait dans des moments extrêmement rares et particuliers.

Au moment du dessert, les plus jeunes, c'est à dire Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George, Eolas et Charlie décidèrent de finir la soirée dans un pub moldu, afin de terminer la soirée d'anniversaire de Charlie dans un petit moment de beuverie.

Chacun montèrent dans leur chambre respective dans le but de se changer, tandis que Svéa, Bill et Fleur aidèrent Molly et Arthur à débarrasser la table. Une fois terminé, Svéa monta au deuxième étage dans le but de se débarbouiller un peu, avant d'accompagner les jeunes Weasley dans ce fameux pub moldu.

Mais alors qu'elle arrivait au deuxième étage, elle fut happée par une main dans l'escalier et se retrouva traînée derrière Ginny Weasley, qui l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre, au troisième étage où l'attendait déjà Hermione.

Le reste des garçons, hormis Charlie qui devait être dans le chambre de Percy entrain de se changer, étaient occupés dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux.

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Ginny sortie un bon nombre de vêtement qu'elle éparpilla sur son lit, se demandant ce qui irait au mieux à Svéa.

« Ne croit quand même pas que je vais te laisser sortir dans cette tenue » Lui lança celle-ci.

Svéa jeta un regard aux deux jeunes femmes, et les vit habiller toutes deux d'une robe élégante. Verte pour Ginny, moulant son corps musclé, avec de longues manches et des collants épais. Hermione avait enfilé une robe rouge plus longue et plus évasive.

En effet, Ginny avait tout prévu avant de partir. Étant une fêtarde dans l'âme, elle savait avant même d'arriver au terrier qu'ils finiraient tous la soirée ailleurs. Elle avait alors ramené un bon nombre de tenue, ne sachant pas encore quoi mettre. Ce qui laissait l'embarras du choix pour Svéa également.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une petite robe noir. Elle entreprit alors de déshabiller Svéa malgré ses protestations. Elle lui fit enfiler la robe, et sourit d'approbation. C'était une petite robe noire style robe de patineuse, avec des manches longues. Il n'y avait pas de décolleté particulier, elle avait un col rond, était serré jusqu'à la taille, et le tissu était ensuite plus évasif, lui arrivant une bonne vingtaine de centimètre au dessus des genoux. Elle luit fit enfiler une paire de collant noir opaque, ainsi que de chaussures type richelieu à petit talon de couleur marron foncé.

Ginny échangea un regard satisfait avec Hermione, puis elle lui pris le bras dans le but de l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain du troisième étage. Mais celle ci était occupée par une bande de garçons, désireux de se pomponner pour la soirée.

Alors elles descendirent dans la salle de bain du deuxième, qui elle, semblait libre. Ginny fit asseoir Svéa sans ménagement sur une chaise, observant son visage afin de voir se qu'elle pourrait faire avec son maquillage.

Puis elle sortit son eye-liner, et commença à faire un trait sur les paupières de la petite elfe.

« Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fait ! Tu veux me crever l'œil ou quoi ! » Protesta Svéa.

« Arrêtes de bouger si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive » lui répondit Ginny.

Elle termina ses deux petits traits noirs de eye-liner, satisfaite du résultat, puis entreprit de lui mettre un rouge à lèvres rouge foncée, dans le but de rajouter une petit note sexy à l'élégante allure qu'avait dès à présent Svéa.

Alerté par les petits éclats de voix, Charlie sortit de sa chambre, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir tout simple (et qui était d'ailleurs sa seule tenue un minimum élégante) , pour regarder d'un œil amusé sa petite sœur entrain de torturer Svéa avec son maquillage.

Hermione lui jeta un sortilège d'illusion aux oreilles, afin de ne pas alerter les moldus, puis, une fois tout le monde descendu, ils enfilèrent leurs capes épaisses et chaudes pour le froid et transplanèrent, Svéa accrochée au bras de Ginny.

Ils trouvèrent un pub dont l'ambiance semblait être à son comble. Un groupe amateur jouait des chansons moldus sur une scène à l'arrière, tandis qu'une large piste de danse était installée, envahit par un bon nombre de personnes qui dansaient sur les rythmes endiablés de la guitare. Ils commandèrent pas mal de pichet de bierraubeurre, ainsi que du wisky pur feu pour les amateurs. Ils s'installèrent ensuite autour d'une table, repartant dans divers discussions.

Eolas s'installa à côté de Svéa.

« Tu dois avoir envie de péter les plombs » lui dit il discrètement à l'oreille.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda t-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Parce qu'on t'a volé ta jeunesse... » Répondit Eolas.

« N'importe quoi, je suis encore très jeune ! »

« Là joue pas comme ça avec moi Göran, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« ... »

« Tu n'as pas eu une vie normale, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Alors tu dois avoir envie de péter les plombs maintenant, de te lâcher et de rattraper tout le temps que tu as perdu. »

« Bien sûre que j'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdu ! » Répliqua t-elle.

Eolas parlait tout en remplissant le verre de Svéa, et tout ça bien sûre à des fins malhonnêtes. Il avait décidé de lui faire découvrir toute la joie et l'amusement possible du monde sorcier, et à commencer par l'alcool...

OoOoO

« Alors petite viking, on ne tient pas l'alcool ! » Lança Eolas, complètement saoul, en remplissant pour la énième fois le verre de Svéa, après un long fou rire concernant une anecdote bien cuisante concernant les jumeaux Weasley durant Poudlard.

« Certainement mieux que toi on dirait », lui répondit elle, n'en menant pas large non plus, et le voyant fermer un œil pour pouvoir bien visualiser l'emplacement du verre de la petite elfe.

Tout le monde semblait être dans un état plus que joyeux. Ron tombait à moitié de sa chaise, sous les rires très stridents de sa jeune sœur, tandis qu'Hermione, la seule encore un minimum sobre, tentait de les réprimander.

Georges, Charlie et Harry faisait une sorte de concours avec leurs verres. Assis en cercle, ils chantaient une chanson, et devaient faire tourner les verres les uns devant les autres, les claquant légèrement contre la table, tout en se les échangeant en rythme avec la chanson, et en accélérant de plus en plus. Le premier qui se trompait dans devait boire cul sec. Autant dire que Harry et Charlie étaient largement devancés par George, qui semblait bien entraîné à ce genre de jeux.

Puis tout un coup, Eolas se leva, et attrapa le bras de Svéa dans le but de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse, ayant reconnu _Great balls of fire_ , joué par le groupe moldu. Svéa se laissa entraîner. Ginny était déjà partie danser avec Harry, qui tanguait dangereusement sur ses jambes, laissant Hermione, Ron, George et Charlie seuls.

Eolas et Svéa réussirent à se frayer un chemin au milieu de la foule, et sur les rythmes quelques peu Rock n roll, ils se mirent à danser, chantant à tue tête le refrain avec le chanteur du groupe. Ils continuèrent ainsi, enchaînant sur _Johnny be good_ , puis _Whole lotta love_.

Dans le mouvement endiablé de la foule, Svéa perdit Eolas de vue. Elle continua à danser et tournoyer comme les personnes l'entourant le lui permettaient, puis elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main. Elle se retrouva face à un jeune moldu, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver mignon : cheveux châtains bouclés et beaux yeux bleus. Ils commencèrent à danser ensemble, puis Svéa le trouva subitement moins mignon lorsqu'elle sentit son haleine très alcoolisée lui balayer le visage. Ce garçon était complètement ivre. Certes elle l'était pas mal aussi, mais lui semblait totalement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et ne voyait aucune limite à ses désirs.

Aussi, elle ne sut comment réagir lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains glisser le long de ses hanches et se positionner sur ses fesses. Elle réussi tout de même à esquiver le baiser qu'il tenta de lui donner, ou de lui imposer. Voyant que ce jeune homme devenait beaucoup trop entreprenant avec elle, elle tenta de se dégager, mais ils étaient bien trop serrés au milieu de toute cette foule, et cela devenait impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus user de sa force légendaire, étant en présence de beaucoup trop de moldus. Elle esquiva un nouvel assaut des lèvres de son nouveau geôlier, puis elle se tortilla pour essayer de se défaire de ses mains, toujours poser sur ses fesses. Si il continuait comme ça, elle allait être obligé d'user de la force...

Elle sentit soudainement un nouveau bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, et avec une certaine force, l'arracha des bras du jeune moldu. Elle se retourna prête à s'énerver ce coup-ci, et se retrouva face à face avec Charlie. Il l'entraîna le plus loin possible du garçon, et fit mine de danser, Svéa dans ses bras. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagemment.

« Ah merci ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour qu'il me lâche ! » Lui lança t-elle, un air soulagé sur le visage.

« N'es tu pas censé être une guerrière, selon tes propres dire ? » Lui dit il, avec un sourire amusé.

« Toi aussi tu cherches à me provoquer Weasley ? » Lui répondit elle.

« Je ne demanda qu'à voir ! »

« Je te conseille de commencer à rédiger un testament alors, tout comme Garrhway. »

Une fois la chanson terminée, tandis qu'une autre, plus lente débutait, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de rejoindre la table, où Eolas était déjà assis.

« Alors Göran, on drague ? Il te plaisait pas le petit moldu ? »

« T'aurais pu venir m'aider quand même ! »

« J'y comptais, mais Charlie l'a vu avant moi. »

La soirée continua encore un peu, Ginny et Harry partirent les premiers, suivis par Ron et Hermione une demi-heure après eux.

Voyant l'état d'ébriété de son frère, d'Eolas et de Svéa, Charlie décréta qu'il était le plus en état de faire transplaner tout le monde.

Ils sortirent dehors, se cachèrent dans une petite ruelle sombre et vide, étant donné l'heure tardive, et il transplana avec Eolas et Svéa accrochés à chacuns de ses bras, laissant George seul quelques instants, avant de revenir le chercher.

En arrivant, il trouva les deux énergumènes affalés sur le perron de Terrier entrain de fumer ce qui semblait être une cigarette moldu. Charlie ne pouvait pas leur en tenir rigueur, il lui arrivait également de craquer pour ce petit plaisir subtil.

« _You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin',_ _  
_ _I'm gonna send you back to schoolin' »_

« La ferme Garrhway, tu chantes encore plus faux que Svéa ! » Lança George en entendant son ami hurler la chanson de _Whole lotta love_.

« Ah ça nah ! C'est pas possiiiible ! Plus faux que Svéa ça n'existe pas ! » Répondit Eolas.

« Eh ! » Répliqua le concernée, lui lançant son poing dans l'épaule.

« Mais AAIIIIIEEUUUH ! Quelle violence venant d'une si petite fille ! Je suis profondément choqué ! »

Charlie accepta la fin de cigarette que lui tendait George, et s'amusa du spectacle quelque peu amusant qu'offraient les plus jeunes. Puis, après avoir partagé ce petit plaisir tout les quatre, ils montèrent tous se coucher, Eolas et George abandonnant Svéa et Charlie au deuxième étage, en leur souhaitant un vague bonne nuit.

Charlie observa la petite créature devant lui, qui se dirigeait tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain. Elle avait pas mal bu ce soir, et il commençait à se demander si son frère et son ami ne risquaient pas d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle. Elle avait peut être envie de profiter de la vie, certes, mais George et Eolas en profitaient un petit peu trop. Il se promit tout de même de garder un œil sur elle.

Il était déjà assez épuisant d'avoir deux énergumènes pareils sur le dos, il valait certainement mieux éviter l'apprentissage d'un troisième.

Il attendit patiemment que Svéa sorte de la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller à son tour avant d'aller se mettre au lit. Lorsqu'elle sortie de la salle de bain, il remarqua que personne ne lui avait retiré le sort d'illusion lancé sur ses oreilles. Il l'arrêta alors qu'elle lui souhaitait bonne nuit, les yeux embuaient de sommeil.

« Attends, ne bouge pas, » lui dit il, « _finite incantatem_. »

Les oreilles de Svéa retrouvèrent leur forme normale.

« Je te préfère comme ça, tu es plus mignonne avec tes petites oreilles pointus. » Lui dit il, avant de rougir, se rendant compte que l'alcool lui avait fait dire le bout de sa penser, qu'il aurait normalement garder pour lui.

Svéa rougit légèrement aussi, puis elle lui sourit. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Charlie.

« Merci, souffla t-elle, et bon anniversaire Charlie Weasley. » Sur ce, elle rejoignit sa chambre et le laissa seul dans le couloir.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Charlie fut réveillé par un petit vacarme qui se déroulait dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

« Allez Göran, ouvres la bouche ! »

« Non. Arrêtez vos conneries et laissez moi passer. »

« Je te promet que ça ne te feras aucun mal, allez ! Tu va contribuer à l'avancement du monde magique comme ça ! » Reprit une autre voix, qu'il identifia comme étant celle de son frère, George.

« Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force ! » Menaça la voix de Svéa, qui avait monté d'un ton.

« Je demande à voir. » Répondit la voix d'Eolas, sur un ton faussement amusé.

Soudainement, il entendit un bruit sourd qui avait fait trembler les murs de sa chambre. Il sortit aussitôt de son lit pour aller voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il trouva Svéa, le col d'Eolas dans une main, et le col de George dans l'autre, entrain de les plaquer sur le mur, leurs pieds ne touchant pas le sol, avec une aisance incroyable. Elle profita alors d'avoir le passage de libre pour les lâcher brusquement, et tandis qu'ils retombaient lourdement au sol, elle courut à toute jambe dans les escaliers.

Charlie rigola devant leur tête d'ahuris, et leur lança un « qui s'y frotte s'y pique » avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il entendit la voix de George, qui prit un ton faussement outré dire « Ne t'inquiètes pas Eolas, nous nous vengerons ».

OoOoO

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. George et Eolas travaillaient ensembles toute la journée, étant donné que les fêtes attirées beaucoup plus de monde que prévu dans leur magasin. Peu de monde passer au Terrier avant les fêtes de fin d'année.

Svéa, elle, passait des journées entières dans une pièce inoccupée de la maison, afin de reprendre un entraînement soft. George et Eolas lui avait installé et ensorcelé tout le matériel nécessaire à ses séances. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne de la masse musculaire ainsi que son niveau d'avant pour pouvoir assurer son futur poste au sein du ministère, et le temps passait vite, c'était pour bientôt.

Elle y passait toute la matinée, puis en sortait peu avant le midi pour manger. Elle lisait en début d'après midi ou discutait un peu avec Charlie. Ils devaient reconnaître qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Charlie lui, passait ses matinées à l'abri des regards indiscret de sa mère, pour étudier le dossier concernant l'ouverture d'une nouvelle réserve en Grande Bretagne, pesant le pour et le contre. L'avis de son frère était juste, il ne pouvait y avoir que du bon, si ce n'était beaucoup de travail. Mais Charlie ne se sentait pas encore près à quitter la Roumanie, et c'était le point qui le faisait désormais douter...

Un matin, Svéa avait demandé à Molly de lui couper les cheveux. Ils retombaient désormais sur ses épaules. Ses boucles étaient remontaient, et se terminaient par de petites anglaises. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage, avec une constante mèche rebelle qui aimait bien venir l'embêter en se logeant juste devant ses yeux.

En fin d'après midi, elle partait s'entraîner avec Eolas et George au Quidditch. Ils refusaient qu'elle abandonne cette activité, George voulait absolument retrouver un camarade batteur, et il fallait énormément d'entraînement à Svéa pour qu'elle atteigne son niveau. Charlie avait toujours refusait d'aller jouer avec eux. D'une part parce qu'il faisait extrêmement froid dehors, et qu'il avait du mal à le supporter, et d'une autre part parce qu'il se considérer un peu vieux pour cette activité. Il avait surtout peur de se ridiculiser, son dernier match remontant à sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il s'était « un peu rouillé » depuis, selon son avis.

OoOoO

Et ce fut un matin, piquait par la curiosité, que Charlie décida d'aller tenir compagnie à Svéa enfermée dans son « antre » depuis très tôt le matin. Il voulait arrêter de penser à cette futur réserve, après être resté enfermé dans la chambre de Percy une bonne partie de la matinée. Il ne trouva personne dans la maison Weasley. Arthur travaillait, et Molly était probablement sortie faire quelques achats. Il se décida donc à aller voir Svéa.

Et puis il fallait avouer qu'il était curieux de voir les capacités d'un elfe, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Leurs discussions tournaient autours de ça, des créatures magiques. Svéa s'étaient montrée curieuse concernant les dragons, tandis que lui, il se montrait curieux envers les elfes et leurs pratiques. Il était tout de même heureux de pouvoir discuter de sa passion avec quelqu'un qui arrivait à comprendre ce qui le fascinait tant. C'était peu être le fait qu'elle était elle-même considérée comme une « créature », -bien qu'il n'aimait pas employer ce terme la concernant-, qui faisait qu'elle comprenait mieux. Elle était moins « civiliser » que sa famille, et n'avait pas le même rapport avec la nature qu'eux.

Elle avait la curiosité d'une petite fille, et il pouvait lire de la fascination dans ses yeux lorsqu'il lui racontait divers anecdotes. Elle ne le réprimandait pas sur certains risques qu'il prenait, et au contraire, elle était impressionnée dans le bon sens du terme. Il lui avait même promis qu'il l'emmènerait un jour en Roumanie pour lui faire visiter la réserve.

Il la trouva donc en pleine séance de « combat » devant un mannequin ensorcelé. Il referma la porte sans un bruit, et s'adossa à celle ci, profitant du fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore aperçut pour l'observer quelques instants.

Elle était rapide et souple et les quelques attaques qu'elle enchaînait étaient très complexes. Après le petite démonstration de force de l'autre matin contre George et Eolas, il ne pouvait être qu'impressionné. Il n'avait jamais vu un humain enchaîner autant d'attaque avec une telle aisance. Ses pieds la propulsaient avec puissance, et lorsqu'elle qu'elle se retrouvait quelques instants dans les airs, elle était capable de mouver comme elle l'entendait pour exécuter ses attaques, qui ressemblaient, à ce niveaux, à de véritables figures d'acrobatie.

Comment son ennemi pouvait il prévoir de telles attaques ? Il pensa qu'un véritable combat contre un véritable adversaire devrait être époustouflant à voir, bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas que ça arrive.

Svéa remarqua son nouveau spectateur et s'arrêta, à bout de souffle.

« Je comprend mieux quand j'entends Eolas t'appeler « petite guerrière » ou « viking ». Il ne vaut mieux pas t'embêter », lui dit il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Svéa lui répondit par un petit sourire triste.

« J'ai un niveau assez médiocre pourtant, en tout cas à côté d'un elfe pur, je ne fais pas le poids. » Lui répondit elle en prenant une petite bouteille d'eau dans sa main.

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer alors ».

Svéa s'essaya quelques secondes par terre, s'autorisant un petit moment de pose, et absorba tout le contenu de sa bouteille d'une traite. Charlie la rejoignit, et s'assit près d'elle.

« Tu devras y aller doucement alors, quand tu entraîneras les aurors. » Lui dit il.

« Je saurais gérer, ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux. Et puis, avant d'en arriver là, il y aura beaucoup de travail. Je compte commencer par enseigner le self défense, mais je vais leur faire faire d'autres activités à côté, comme de l'escalade, des exercices de vitesse, de souplesse, d'agilité. Ensuite on pourra envisager le véritable combat comme celui là. »

« C'est comme ça que tu as été entraîné ? » lui demanda Charlie.

« Oui, mais j'ai commencé très jeune. Puis j'ai commencé le combat à l'état pur vers 13 ans, et le maniement de certaines armes à 15 ans, mais je n'oublie pas que je suis à moitié elfe, donc je vais adapter pour les aurors. »

« Je comprend comment ça peut faire la différence lors d'un combat. Surtout si l'adversaire ne s'attend pas à ça. Et puis, cela doit augmenter les réflexes je suppose. »

« Sûrement. Au moins je me sens utile auprès des sorciers. »

Un silence s'installa, puis une idée vint à Svéa.

« Ça te dirais un petit cours particulier ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

Charlie fut surpris. Ça pouvait être tentant, mais la force de Svéa l'effrayait un peu.

« Eh bien... Je...Je sais pas... Pourquoi pas... » Répondit-il peu sûre de lui.

Elle se leva enthousiaste, et il se leva à son tour. Ils se placèrent face à face.

« Je vais t'attaquer, et il va falloir que tu évites mes attaques par n'importe quel moyen. N'ai pas peur de me faire mal. »

Il hocha la tête, toujours peu sûr que ce cour soit une bonne idée. Elle s'élança sur lui, et tenta de lancer un balayé sur son épaule droite. Il stoppa sa jambe au dernier moment avec un peu d'appréhension. Il fut surpris de n'y trouver aucune force surhumaine dans le coup, ou même dans sa rapidité, qui était tout à fait « normale ». Elle enchaîna coup de poing, un autre balayé, qu'il arriva à arrêter plus ou moins bien.

Svéa s'était adapté au niveau de son adversaire. Elle se battait comme un humain tout à fait normal, ayant simplement quelques notions de boxe française. Aucune force ou rapidité d'un elfe, ou même d'un boxeur de haut niveau. Ils étaient d'égal à égal.

Elle lui laissait un temps de répit entre chaque coup, voulant simplement voir si il avait de bons réflexes. Et elle devait reconnaître qu'il en avait. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques minutes.

« Bravo, tu as d'excellents réflexes. » Le complimenta t-elle.

« Les dragons », lui dit il avec un petit sourire.

Elle lui enseigna ensuite comment se sortir de différentes situations si jamais quelqu'un l'agressait. Comment se défaire de certaines prises ou comment réagir s'il était surpris par derrière. Une fois ces quelques techniques apprises, elle décida de les mettre en exécution.

Charlie se plaça au centre de la pièce, et Svéa marchait en rond autour de lui. Le but était de lui faire une attaque surprise. Elle tourna autours de lui trois fois, avant de s'élancer. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le retourna derrière son dos. Il réussi à se débarrasser de sa prise, mais elle enroula aussitôt son bras autours de son cou, de manière ferme, mais en évitant de l'étrangler. Il prit un élan assez puissant avant de se pencher en avant afin de la faire passer par-dessus lui et de lui faire lâcher prise. Svéa fut surprise par sa force et se retrouva propulsée. Il fallait avoué qu'elle était petite et pas très lourde. Elle lâcha prise et retomba de manière gracieuse sur ses deux jambes juste devant Charlie.

En tout cas, il l'avait eu, et il était fier de lui. Il faut se méfier du dragon qui dort !

Mais svéa se tourna vers lui avec un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas fini. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire Quidditch qu'elle lui fit un croche-patte. Il se retrouva à terre sur le dos, et avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, elle plaça son genou plié sur son torse pour le plaquer à terre, et attrapa ses deux poignets, afin de le priver de la possibilité de faire le moindre mouvement.

Elle lui fit un sourire victorieux.

« Il ne faut jamais relâcher sa vigilance », lui dit elle.

Charlie se mit à rire. Svéa relâcha ses poignets et s'apprêta à se relever, lorsque Charlie attrapa les siens et la fit basculer sur lui. Au moment ou elle tomba sur lui, il inversa leur position, et il se trouva plaqué au dessus d'elle, tenant à son tour les poignets de la jeune femme au dessus de sa tête.

« Devrais-je te donner ton propre conseil ? » Lui dit il un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Il est vrai que je t'ai sous-estimé Charlie Weasley. » Lui répondit elle simplement.

Et il est vrai qu'elle l'avait totalement sous-estimé.

Puis le silence s'installa. Ils se rendirent en même temps compte de la position gênante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Charlie était entièrement allongé sur le corps de Svéa, et leur visage se trouvait ce coup-ci à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Au même instant, ils entendirent une porte claquer, signifiant que quelqu'un venait d'arriver au Terrier. Svéa fut la première à réagir. Elle se leva rapidement, et marmonna quelque chose, à propos d'une douche à prendre, laissant Charlie qui se remettait lentement de la situation gênante dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis par sa faute.

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! J'espère vraiment avoir vos avis, c'est pour que je puisse avancer dans mon travail et savoir également ce que vous en pensez... Et puis cela me donnera moins l'impression de travailler dans le vide.**

 **En tout cas je souhaite une bonne semaine à tout le monde, gros bisous !**


End file.
